What We've Become
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: The gang is grown up and going through parenthood. From crazy bosses, laughing grandparents, and puberty ridden children, will they be able to handle adult hood? R
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, I know this plot has been done, chopped, screwed, and thrown into the gutter but I'm about to try it myself. It's another "All Grown Up" type thing.**

**If you don't like it don't read it.**

**I own nothing but my High School Musical 2 DVD and Chris Brown CD/DVD.**

**Sue me, I dare you.**

**(I have pics of their kids if anyone cares)**

* * *

Families: 

Troy & Gabriella Bolton: Troy and Gabriella were married straight out of college (As expected) and had their first child. Troy works at East High as head basketball coach, while Gabriella works there as a Calculus and AP Chemistry teacher.

Gloria Ann Bolton: First born, she is 15-years old and the spitting image of her mother.

Gregory Jose Bolton: Second born, he is 13 and also looks a lot like his mother.

They both enjoy sports, even though Gregory is the brains (Beside his mother) in the family.

* * *

Chad & Sharpay Danforth: Chad and Sharpay reunited at a theatre where Sharpay was performing. Chad was actually on a date with another girl, but later dumped her for Sharpay. They were married two years after the encounter (And lots of dating of course!). They had their first child a year after the wedding. Chad works with Troy part time, but also with his father in a family business. Sharpay owns her own acting angency. 

Kelan Ameila Danforth: First born, she's 13 years-old and looks exactly like her father, with the exception of the blond streaks in her hair.

Patrick Jeremiah Danforth: Second born, he's 2 years-old and also looks like his father, he also got his uncle's (Ryan) blue eyes. (Yes this can happen)

Kelan is very fashion conscious like her mother, and loves to be the center of attention. Patrick seems to like basketball but it's a little to early to tell at this point.

* * *

Zeke & Taylor Baylor (lol): Taylor realized that she and Chad weren't working out so they broke up, only to find out the so had Zeke and Sharpay. The two became fast friends, and also married out of college. They had their first child a few months after getting married. Zeke works in a bakery that he hopes to make his own, and Taylor works at a Chem Lab in northern Albuquerque. 

Evan Zeke Baylor: First born, he's 14 going on 15-years old and looks like a mixture of his mother and father.

Evan is most likely the smartest kid in East High, and also gets a lot girls with no only his looks but with the fact that he can bake.

* * *

That was the first set of couples, the next set will come up and the story will begin! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright people, I know this plot has been done, chopped, screwed, and thrown into the gutter but I'm about to try it myself. It's another "All Grown Up" type thing.**

**If you don't like it don't read it.**

**I own nothing but my High School Musical 2 DVD and Chris Brown CD/DVD.**

**Sue me, I dare you.**

**(I have pics of their kids if anyone cares)**

* * *

Families: 

Jason & Kelsi Cross: Jason and Kelsi's relationship was not known until their Senior Year. They both went to the same college but waited a year after they graduated to get married, in the same year they had their first child. Jason works at The Albuquerque Athletic Office for the school districts. Kelsi works with Sharpay at her acting agency.

Tyler Jay Cross (TJ): First born, he's 14 and is a mixture of his parents.

Leslie Danielle Cross: Second born, she's 13 and is the spitting image of Kelsi.

Tyler is a little dense like his father, most people have given up hope in trying to help him, but he's very good at singing and basketball. Leslie is a shy, and quiet girl, she can play the piano and has quite the voice on her.

* * *

Ryan & Martha Evans: Ryan and Martha formed a bond at Lava Springs Country Club and helped out there every summer until they graduated from college. The two stayed together even though one went to Georgia Tech, and the other went to NYU. Two years later they both were wed. Ryan works at the local Albequerque Theatre and also at East High as the Drama teacher. Martha has opened her own dance studio.

Dylan Michael Evans:First born, 6 months old and so far has started to look like Ryan.


End file.
